Uchiha, Shinji
Shinji is a shinobi from Konoha. He is a pure blooded member of the Uchiha family, holding up to what remains of the nobility of the family in general. Appearance Shinji has short, jet black hair that at times go down just above his shoulders if he grows it out. He dresses in a red and black jacket with a grey-ish like pants. Shinji is usually seen with a rapier sheath at his side, seemingly being represented as a momento of something in his past. Like some to all members, he wields a small crest on the back of his jacket, along with a backpouch on his backside. Personality/Background As a child, Shinji used to be rather energetic and a bit of a rash person, getting into fights at times and even running away from certain store clerks after damaging properties or stealing. He even was shown to be rather respectful towards others, something he has never been shown to actually be at the moment. He more or less favored the opinion of his father and his brother, Nazario, trying to get the encouragement from it. In the end however, he only received harshed beatings by his father and sometimes was forced to watch him beat their own mother, which made a big impact on his life, changing his personality into something more dark and sinister. His morals twisted into something that not even himself could've comprehended, forcing him in this existance of being hated. After he registered for the academy, he began to have a rather cold demeanor about him, along with an uncaring attitude towards his allies, which followed him from here on out. He still carried a great deal of faith towards his own clan, but that suddenly changed when just expressing his ideals, forced a clansmen by the name of Hitomi Uchiha to try and kill him. It even crushed his resolve as he began to realize that most of the clansmen just gave him the cold shoulder just for standing up for himself or for his brother when most of them decided to abuse him for possibly the wrong reasons. When he was first introduced to the world of being a genin, it was short lived one as he was promoted to the rank of chuunin sometime after. He didn't wish for the rank, but thought of it as "The stepping stone in his life to getting revenge on his father." Overtime, he began to show some form of feelings for his clansmen, despite them having a cynicle hatred towards him and his brother. However, it was short lived when he realized his brother had went rogue, deepening and molding his hatred not only for the clan, but for people who couldn't seem to keep their grudges in line. When faced with someone stronger then him, Shinji would only resort to strategy. He refused to think of anyone above him being stronger then him, as seen in the mock chuunin exams when he fought an experienced Areus with just a kunai. He had stated he could've ended it by just twisting the blade, but held some restraint as he didn't really wish for the rank in general. During the timeskip, Shinji had shown a more deeper work of evil in him, as shown when he had cut down a few of the bandits with no remorse. He had also shown a new form of loyalty towards his village, by gladly following whomever lead the village and being the first one to act on the rogue problems Konoha facing, saying he would "Gladly kill those whom will desert their own village. More importantly, Konoha." He also showed to be confident in his prowess in his profession, though knowing the limits to it. He plans to try to break those limits and in turn grant himself immortality. Legacy Through the final days before kiri's downfall, Shinji had planned his efforts for never-ending life. His plan was simple: Revival of the Reibi. He thought he could let the other people do his work, them killing the zombies and what not and some of them dying in the process. Eventually he began to become a worshipper of the Reibi -the only worshipper- committing himself to his goal and wanting to become an eternal worshipper to change the world into his own image. This failed however as when the Reibi had appeared, his dreams shattered as it cease to even give him recognition. He still worshipped the Reibi, though tried to find other means of immortality, trying his very best just to live forever no matter the cost. He killed his own father, mother, and then finally Nazario, his twin brother, thinking it would justify his means, though the only thing he gained from such was a new set of eyes that he didn't wish for. He then tried to do numerous other rituals that would seem immoral to the human eye. He kidnapped villagers, zombies, animals alike and used them as sacrifices, even going to the point where he thought of switching his body from person to person, though he knew that idea was out of the window. His once goal turned into a horrid obsession like no other. Shinji had snapped, losing his sanity and eventually losing himself. The only thing that he had lost was the morals he had placed for himself in his past as well as his own family. He roamed the world for his own success in the goal, only to not realize how bad he had fallen. He had became his own father, rejecting his friends and family members with the intention of his own goal, something that he probably didn't complete in the long run.